Three's Company
by FireOfRa
Summary: After a restless night, Hansel finds himself among the company of three witches whom terrorize an old town. (M for language and violence) Short story.
1. Chapter 1

Every noise seemed to penetrate his ears like a thousand screaming daggers at once. Even his sister's soft snoring beside him sounded like thunderous swarms of mad hogs. His eyes popped open and he sighed.  
"God dammit." He uttered. Hansel sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at Gretel who was hugging the sheets and occasionally snorted. He smiled.  
As he stood up he felt the effects of having little sleep, the ale he had drank only hours before and the need for his dose of insulin rush at him all at once. He staggered over to the desk where he kept his injections. Blurry eyed he did his best to see in the darkness and finally succeed in injecting himself.  
Letting out a sigh of relief from the nausea, he suddenly stuck a finger in his ear and winced. 'What the hell!?' He growled under his breath. Every sound was still amplified and his head felt if it were going to explode.  
"I don't have chicken legs." Whimpered Ben from the other side of the room as he tossed in his cot. Even in sleep he was still tormented by Hansel's smart ass comments.  
Hansel looked over at him, amused. "Yes you do." He whispered.  
There came a whisper within his head. At first it sounded like the wind from the open window. Then the sound seemed to fill the room until it filled his head as if it were his own conscience whispering to him. He knew at once he was being placed under a spell.  
"Ah hell no." Growled Hansel as he reached for his vest. He strapped on his dagger blade on his leg and on his belt his turret pistol and ammo. He hoisted his shotgun over his shoulder. "Hey sis." He reached over the bed and tapped Gretel on the shoulder. She snored. "Gretel." He shook her arm. She snored louder. "Seriously?" He sighed knowing he was on his own.  
A cool breeze began to blow through the window as it hummed through the hills of Marburg. He shut the window. "Yeah you're welcome." He said as he flashed his sister one more look. She hadn't even budged. As he was about to turn away from the window a faint flash of light in the hills ahead intrigued him. He smiled. Hansel always liked a little witch hunting at night.

There was an eerie feeling in the air, an unsettling feeling that excited Hansel. There was magic in the air. He stopped just before Rathaus Marburg and gazed at it with all it's glory. Even in the moonlight it's haunting physique was captivating. Only days before his hunting crew had been called to Marburg in fear that there were several witches haunting the hills surrounding Marburg. There were subtle hints here and there but had no major leads up until this point. His attention from the castle was averted back towards the end of town where a woman's seductive laughter seemed to be calling to him. Hansel gripped his shotgun tighter, ready for action if the time called and followed the ever so chilling (and loud) laughter.

The early morning dew collected on his arms as he passed through a thicket. Hansel was almost upon the noise now. At least he hoped. His head throbbed maddeningly. What sounded like one woman's laughter was soon joined in by another and then another. Now they were saying something, uttering words that were distorted and foreign. From afar came an orange glow and a crackling of fire. He lowered himself slightly and peeked between the bushes and trees.  
There not more than thirty yards away were three witches dancing and howling around a tree that was ablaze with fire of green and orange flames. They were in the nude and singing and dancing all the while using their wands to occasionally arouse the flames.  
"Well.." He said to himself. "There's something you don't see everyday."


	2. Chapter 2

The witches were disguised as beautiful women. The perfect rendition of a man's dreams. With wavy curves, each woman laughed and flaunted themselves in an exotic display. A brunette, a blond and a redhead. Though a beautiful sight to behold, Hansel knew the whole display reaked of sorcery. He lifted his rifle, aimed and shot. The blessed bullet pearced right in to the head of the blonde and her head exploded from the magical shot. The other two witches hissed in alarm and immediatley took on their normal form.  
Hansel stepped out of the darkness. "Hey, sorry I rained on your freak show." As he neared the witches who were the most hideous and horrific witches he had ever seen, he recoiled. "Whoa! Now I'm really sorry I rained on your freak show. You ladies are fucking ugly! Damn!" His blue eyes lit up with cockiness. "Oh did I mention your hocus pocus bullshit doesn't work on me? You may be catcalling all the pricks in town but all I want to do is give you some morning wood and a little fire crotch."  
The witches looked at each other. One appeared scaley and even had a tongue that whisked in the air as a snake did when smelling the air. The other looked like an old corpse whom had been dead for centuries and all that remained was dry and wrinkled skin.  
Hansel realized that it may not have sounded how he meant. "As in...burn you at the stake."  
The witches howled and hissed.  
"Or this will have to do." He raised his rifle and aimed at the witch that appeared lizard like. The other quickly shot past him, knocking him to the ground and his shotgun out of reach.  
"I see how it is." Hansel jumped to his feet. "Wanna play rough before the real fun begins?"  
The scaly skinned witch had collected her wand made of moss and twigs. She aimed it Hansel and he dunked out of the way. The other witch chuckled as her wand turned to a dagger and tackled Hansel to the ground. Hansel had to hand it to her, for being an old witch she sure was strong. Her dagger inched closer to his heart as one hand grasped her wrist, slowing her procession while the other reached for his waist. Unable to free the pistol from his waist clasp he turned the barrel facing the witch's thigh. The witch was taken off guard and held back a moment. Long enough for Hansel to gain more control. He grabbed the witch by her hair, wrapping his wrist in her long tangles.  
"It's my pistol. Promise." He winked at the witch just before pulling the trigger. The witch flinched as a blessed bullet ripped in to one side of her leg, out the other and then exploded in to her stomach.  
Hansel pushed himself up with his arms, knocking the corpse witch to the side. The lizard like witch shifted uncomfortably as she had been sure her sister witch had control. When she realized just how dire her situation was she immediately fled.  
"Oh no you don't!" Hansel grumbled as he took off after her.


End file.
